An SSL light bulb assembly typically comprises a driver circuit configured to convert a mains voltage into a drive voltage for the SSL device comprised within the SSL light bulb assembly. During the manufacturing process it may be beneficial to calibrate the electronics of the SSL light bulb assembly (notably the driver circuit) in order to improve the performance of the SSL light bulb assembly and/or in order to improve the manufacturing yield. Also the communication can be used to configure the SSL driver circuitry and operating mode.
The calibration of the SSL light bulb assembly may require communication means from an external calibration unit to the SSL light bulb assembly which is to be calibrated. By way of example, during the calibration process different settings for the driver circuit may need to be communicated from the calibration unit to the SSL light bulb assembly. In view of the overall cost of the SSL light bulb assembly, these communication means should not require any additional hardware. Furthermore, it should be possible to rapidly set up the communication link from the calibration unit to the SSL light bulb assembly, in order to shorten the length (any by consequence the cost) of the calibration process.
The present document addresses the above mentioned technical problems. In particular, the present document describes a method and a system which enable the communication from a calibration unit to a SSL light bulb assembly. In more generic terms, the method and system enable the communication with a power converter comprised e.g. with a SSL light bulb assembly.